


Inspire Me

by Stinastar



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Artist Jaskier | Dandelion, Banter, Cheeky, Drinking, Everyone Is Gay, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Jaskier and Aiden roommates, Jaskier | Dandelion Has ADHD, M/M, Supportive Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Texting, background Aiden, kiss me for inspiration, mentioned Lambert/Aiden - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:42:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28623501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stinastar/pseuds/Stinastar
Summary: Geraskier Modern AU with texting, getting together fluff, Jaskier is an artist.For a celebration I did on tumblr - the prompt was "kiss me for inspiration."
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 4
Kudos: 92





	Inspire Me

(Aiden & Geralt)

Text to Jask’s Handler

  * Hey, have you talked to Jask today?



~~

Text to Aiden Jask’s Roommate

  * No… 
  * Everything ok?



~~

  * Yeah? He’s just at it again. He was in his studio when I left for work, and he’s in there now… 
  * I don’t think he’s left
  * Or eaten
  * I tried to get him to come out and eat when I got home but he won’t listen to me
  * You know he will if you ask him



~~

  * I’ll come by after work



~~

  * Thanks man
  * I’m supposed to go over to Lambert’s but didn’t want to leave him like this 



~~

  * You talk like he’s your pet



~~

  * Well
  * Sometimes…



~~

  * Go ahead
  * I’ll be over soon with food



~~

  * Great
  * Later



———

“Jask?” Geralt called out as he toed off his shoes after letting himself into Jaskier and Aiden’s shared apartment. “Jaskier? I brought dinner.” He hung his coat on a hook by the door. It was empty, as the roommates tended to just drop their outerwear with their shoes or on the couch. He didn’t hear a response, but wasn’t surprised. Jaskier got like this once a month or so, and usually wouldn’t notice anything until it hit him in the face. Geralt crossed the apartment to the corner room Jaskier used as his art studio. He pushed in the door to find Jaskier sitting cross-legged on the floor, stereo playing, staring at a blank canvas.

“Jask.” No response. He walked up behind his friend and nudged him with a socked foot. Jaskier startled.

“Geralt! What are you doing here?”

“I brought dinner. Come on.”

“Well, I was just…”

“You’ve been ‘just’ all day. Kitchen. Now.”

Jaskier peered at the bag in Geralt’s hand.

“What did you bring?” Jaskier asked.

“Pad Thai.”

“Is it…”

“Four star spicy.”

“With…”

“With pork, yes. Come on.”

“…Alright.”

Geralt offered him a hand and pulled him up. Jaskier groaned and stretched, then follow his friend down the hall to the kitchen. Geralt unpacked the containers, giving Jaskier his plastic bowl, then spooning some rice onto his beef curry. By now he was resigned to eating out of the takeout containers when he was here. Jaskier and Aiden owned scarce amounts of kitchen implements, and most of it could usually be found piled in the sink.

“What do you have to drink?” Geralt asked. Jaskier opened the fridge and glanced at its meagre contents.

“Umm… White Claw? Or, um, tap water?”

Geralt groaned.

“The beer I brought the other night?” Geralt asked.

“I think Lambert drank it.”

Geralt sighed. Jaskier held out a can of lime White Claw to Geralt, who took it, then took a black cherry for himself. They sat down at the kitchen table. After the first few bites, Geralt looked up.

“So, what is it?”

“Hmm?” Jaskier looked up with his mouth full.

“Aiden said you’ve been in there all day, and you were staring at a blank canvas.”

Jaskier wrinkled his brow and took a gulp of White Claw.

“It’s my piece for the upcoming exhibition I told you about. It has to be original, breathtaking. But I’m lacking inspiration.

“Hmm.”

Jaskier took another gulp of his drink then resumed shovelling food. Geralt chuckled.

“Slow down or you’re liable to choke. Or be sick. I don’t want to deal with that. Did it enough during college.”

Jaskier smirked at him but slowed down his eating.

“Can’t help it. I’m starving. And parched.”

“Hmm. A mystery why.” Geralt cocked an eyebrow at him.

“Yes yes.” Jaskier waved a hand dismissively, downed the rest of his can and went to the fridge. “Need anything?” He asked as he grabbed out another can. “Another drink?”

“I’ve barely started the first. Water won’t kill you, you know.”

“Drowning kills, Geralt.” Geralt just gave him a look, which he ignored as he sat down, cracking open his drink and taking a sip. “Thanks for dinner.”

Geralt grunted in response. They finished eating in silence. When they cleared away the garbage Geralt spoke.

“Let’s go for a walk. You need to move. You’re clearly not getting inspiration staring at the white square anyways.”

Jaskier was anxious to be back in his studio, but he’d always had a hard time saying no to Geralt, one of his best friends since they roomed together in college, who he may or may not be hopelessly in love with.

“Alright, but not for too long, I really need to get going on my piece.”

“Hmm.”

Jaskier downed the rest of his drink, and they pulled on their coats and shoes before heading out the door.

Halfway down the block Jaskier looped his arm through Geralt’s, moving in closer.

“Cold tonight, isn’t it,” he commented, huffing a breath to see it cloud in front of him. Geralt hummed in agreement.They walked a few blocks further, then took the path to the duck pond. They walked down to the little platform that jutted out over the water and leaned against the railing. The moon reflected on the still water.“It is beautiful.” Jaskier murmured. “Bit mundane for the exhibition though.”

“Can I do anything to help?” Geralt asked. Jaskier was feeling the two cans of alcohol he’d inhaled earlier, without much in his stomach to soak it up. He was in a funny headspace from being cooped up all day and now being a bit drunk.

“You could kiss me.” He let out in a rush.

“I could… whu?” Geralt said stupidly, eyes wide.

“Um… kiss me? For… inspiration?” Jaskier replied. “I want to paint something passionate.”

“ _Do_ you,” Geralt murmured, turning towards him.

“Yeah.” Jaskier whispered, staring into his eyes.

“Well, what are friends for…” Geralt tilted Jaskier’s chin up with his thumb and forefinger and leaned in, pressing his lips softly to Jaskier’s. He pulled back slightly. “How was that?” He asked quietly.

“Mm, good, but, uh, I think…”

“More?” Geralt asked, voice gone husky.

“Yeah, yes.”

Geralt’s other hand slid around Jaskier’s waist to settle on his lower back, pulling him closer, and he kissed him again, more firmly this time. Jaskier couldn’t hold back a quiet whine, and Geralt pressed him closer, deepening the kiss. Jaskier parted his lips, giving Geralt’s tongue access. Their tongues slid against each-other and Jaskier melted into Geralt’s solid frame. When they paused for breath they rested their foreheads together.

“What do you think?” Geralt asked a bit breathlessly. “Feeling inspired?”

“Oh. Yes. But… you know, more never hurt… I’m feeling, uh, rather inspired to go back to mine, if…”

“Yes. Definitely. Aiden went to Lambert’s. Lots of time to find inspiration in…”

“In my bed?” Jaskier whispered breathlessly.

“Fuck. Yes.”

Jaskier giggled and pulled Geralt back towards the path.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Your kudos and comments brighten my day 🌈💖  
> Check out my profile for more Witcher fics!  
> Find me on tumblr under stinawrites & stinastar


End file.
